Dawn Of Nightmares
by Jurassic JJ
Summary: Jason Watt... A young 18 year old kid gets put in a moment of life and death as he gets dumped in the Devils playhouse, being forced to survive the night with killer, possessed animatronics and trying to find his ten year old cousin who's as good as dead.
My name is Jason Watt. I am just a normal teenager. My life wasn't different. It wasn't unique. But here I am, at my ten year old cousins funeral. I am carrying an extremely light coffin for there's no body in it. My Father is behind me and he can not keep his beady eyes off of me. As we pass my Uncle and Aunt on the front row I can see both of them have buckets loads of tears trickling down their faces and they too can not stop staring at me like I was some type of serial killer. I was accused of my cousins death, I was accused for leading him into a death trap. But I know what happened to him. Something which you could only imagine about in your darkest, most soul destroying nightmares.

June 11th 1988

My nightmares are filled with the events from this very day. How it was all my fault and that I killed my cousin, Alby. We lived in a small town with a small population and a forest all around it. But in this normal, ordinary town was a building which gave parents horrific nightmares. Freddy fazbears pizzeria. I know the name makes it sound like some stupid place for kids but things have happened behind those doors that not even the owner of the pizzeria can understand. Like how five kids were murdered there and their bodies were never found. And how people found blood pouring out of the animatronics eye sockets and a distinctive rotting smell which made it pretty clear where the corpses of the children were hid. I remember going when I was five with my mum and it completely scarred me for their faces resembled a messed up bunny, chicken bear and fox. But of course they didn't look like the animals they were meant t look like, instead their faces resembled the devil.

Unfortunately, Alby would give anything to visit that hell zone, for the last time he was over was three years ago and even then we only stayed for an hour because you could see the terror on my Dads face. So to keep Alby busy my Father told me that he'd give me seventy dollars to take him their. Alby's face immediately lit up and he began tugging at my arm and begging for me to take him. After five long minutes of begging and tugging I eventually agreed because it's not like there was much to do around at my house and Alby was one of those kids who gets bored seriously quickly so he would result to asking for piggy backs and eavesdropping on my text message.

The stroll there was reasonably quite for a kid who was dying to even see this place for his entire life. Our house was a good thirty minutes away, if your walking, so the distance just made the scene even more a awkward. Then after a long thirty minutes of silence we had finally made it to the Devils playhouse. The building was so much more tattered and wrecked then it was three years ago and the smell of mouldy pizza emanated off making me wonder how the hell they were still opened because of their history of murders. I eventually entered, holding my breath and a beam of light caught my eye from the front stage and the sound of cheering and laughing almost deafened me. As we came closer in I looked for a table whilst Alby sprinted into the crowd of children glaring up at the three animatronics, Bonny, Chica and Freddy who were singing or playing an instrument. I turned to my left to see a small stage with a almost destroyed fox animatronic with an eye patch and hook for a hand, entertaining a few kids.

I was about to think of the buildings being a nice place for children and even parents until I noticed something that made my blood curdle. As Alby was opposite me wolfing down pizza the animatronics played on the stage singing and even dancing but Bonny wasn't doing anything. Normally he would be on the drums but instead he must of been turned off for he wasn't needed until I saw his face glitch around which nobody seemed to notice except for me. But the most terrifying aspect of the scene was when the bunny slowly edged its head towards me and glared at me with its two beady eyes. I could hear the noise of my hand shaking up and down on the table.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" I whispered to myself. I looked away trying to forget what had just happened and to try and find Alby.

I saw him in a group of children watching Foxy dance and entertain the kids surrounding his small stage, then I noticed Alby walking up to my table to ask me where the toilets where. So I pointed to my right down a long, poorly lit hallway with flickering lights and a sign pointing to the toilets. As he completely disappeared when he entered the hallway I looked up to the stage for the animatronics had began singing again and luckily this time Bonny was joining in on the drums.

Some parents were allowed to go up to the side of the stage seeming as their kids would probably be scattered all over the place and view the characters performing so I decided to join them seeming as I had nothing better to do. The song wasn't actually that bad at all so I ended up slightly nodding to the beat. All the animatronics were being used, Chica was dancing, Freddy was singing and Bonny was on the drums. Then I saw Chica completely stop like she had been turned off but instead her head moved up slightly every minute and slowly turned directly towards me and her eyes widened. She was froze in this position for around about five minutes until the animatronic carried on dancing like nothing had happened.

I began to sit down and tried to reasonably think about what happened and how that was possible until my eyes started to close and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

As I woke up I noticed most of the building was pitch black and that I was still on the side of the stage. In front of me all the animatronics were on the stage but each and everyone of them were glaring at me giving me a creepy smile. Freddy's eyes were completely black with not a speck of white. This made my spine shiver and never before had I ever felt so weak and defenceless in my entire life. I looked down to my watch to see it was 12:42 at night.

"Holy Christ!" I shouted to myself As I drew the curtains to leave the side stage nobody was around apart from one employee who was just leaving. The man opened the door and locked it when he left but that wasn't it. With a lever from the outside he slid a huge metal slab in front of the inside door making me wonder.

"What is it they want to keep in." I ran up to the door and tried to move the metal slab but it wouldn't budge. I looked behind me to see the animatronics were looking at me no matter were I went.

Then it occurred to me. Where's Alby? He wouldn't of left without me. Would he? My priority was to find him. I pulled out my phone and tried to call him but unfortunately my phone had no single what so ever. So I sprinted down the maze of hallways looking for him until I stopped. I heard something. The noise of Something metal being lifted up then smashed on the floor came from the stage and echoed across the entire building. But I soon realised what the noise was.

One of the animatronics were moving!

And they were looking for me!


End file.
